Cry
by Truculent-Chaos
Summary: Who said there is no love between brothers?


**Author Note:**  
Full Story  
Set in the Warring States Era of Japan.  
  
---I based this off a picture I found on deviantart.com by giovannag

Disclaimer:  
I do not own InuYasha! But I like to play with him! -Tackles him.-  
InuYasha: Oi! Lissi get off me!!  
Nuuu!!!

_Key:  
_**ore no:** my  
**otouto:** little brother  
**oyasuminasai:** good night  
**hanyou:** half demon  
**youkai:** full demon  
**niichan:** brother  
  
InuYasha and Sesshoumaru ©Rumiko Takahashi  
Storyline ©Miiiiiiiiiiineeeeeee

----

**Cry**  
  
"Ah!" Small chubby hands waved expectantly in the air. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked away from an over excited whelp. It waddled after him, trying to keep up with the older boy's strides. "Niichan! Niichan!" chanted the white haired pup. Sesshoumaru stopped his steps, golden hues watching the smaller boy. He turned around; the little one kept going full speed till he ran into his legs, clinging to them tightly. A bright face looked up at his older brother, a baby fang poking over his lower lip. Bright amber hues locked on him and a happy yipping sound came from the small mouth. The young youkai stared at his brother that continued to keep a hold of him.  
  
"Let go," he said in a sharp tone. He narrowed his eyes as the whelp cooed 'Niichan!' triumphantly. Sesshoumaru tried his best to rid himself of his half brother. After a few minutes he did managed to peal the little one of his pant leg, but as soon as the hanyou made a grab for him again Sesshoumaru was off down the halls. A few of the servants squeaked, falling against the wall as the elder brother raced past, followed by a slowly waddling boy.  
  
He pressed himself against the end wall of the hall, the dog -eared boy eagerly stepping after him. "Leave me alone!" Sesshoumaru barked. The soft white ears of his brother lowered as he began to tremble, the spring rain from his amber hues trickled down his face. The youkai boy blinked lightly, stunned at the sight of the crying child before him. Clutching his blanky close to his heart the little boy continued to wail, ending up on the ground on his butt.  
  
Sesshoumaru was confused. Why was he crying? Bending down to the boy he studied him then narrowed his eyes. Why wouldn't he quit that awful noise? "Stop crying!" he growled loudly, shaking the little one back and forth fiercely. This only caused the cries to grow louder in volume. Sesshoumaru covered his ears in annoyance and pushed the boy over. "Quit it! You are so annoying!" the elder boy scoffed and ran past the bundle of tears. A servant left one of her chores and scooped the crying thing in her arms, cradling him. The servant looked up at the boy who left the little one behind and sighed before walking into the gardens where a tall figure and a smaller one clung to each other watching the pond. "I don't have time for him," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he walked down the hall, the cries growing softer.  
  
Slowly the dark of night revealed to his eyes, the sharp cries of a pup still echoing. It had not stopped since he had last seen it. His dad and nether its mother was able to quell the stupid kid's annoying wail. Sitting up on his futon, Sesshoumaru wiped his eyes of sleep. Golden hues focused on the door that kept the only thing from him and his little brother's constant chokes and cries. 'That's it! I've so had enough of this weakness!' Sesshoumaru told himself.  
  
In a few seconds he had walked into the baby room, cringing of the smell of overused baby powder. His own feet padded lightly to the crib, standing on the very tip of his toes to look in. A screwed up face worn with crying greeted his nocturnal vision. Glowing gold eyes flashed to red, newly sharp claws arched in the air, ready to strike. But he did not. His hands clasped the wriggling body roughly, pulling it over the side of the crib and thumping it on the floor. It cried even harder, yet didn't even notice as it was dragged into he elder boys room.  
  
"Stop crying," Sesshoumaru demanded. His younger brother clutched tightly to his own blanket that had been dragged in the process. Cries echoed throughout his room but didn't wake any visitors nearby. "Why won't you be quiet?!" the youkai shook him harshly back and forth. The little boy choked on his tears, silencing as he coughed. Alarm flashed through Sesshoumaru's mind at the sputtering. Gathering the little boy in his arms he clutched him tightly for his sake and for his brothers.  
  
The chokes soon quieted to small hiccups, the elder boy's worry fading. He sat there quietly, watching the stars. "I hate you..." Sesshoumaru admitted to the watery ambers underneath his own gaze. The little boy hiccupped in response then snuggled against him. "Ew! Don't do that," Sesshoumaru growled, pushing him away. Soft tears began to gather, the boy's lip trembling. Sighing, the older boy opened his arms as a happy little pup snuggled into his grasp, pulling his blanky along with him.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a pacifier in the smaller ones mouth when he began to hiccup again. "Remember hanyou, I don't like you," he snorted.  
  
"Niichan," InuYasha cooed happily before falling asleep.  
  
Ruffling the boy's silver locks, Sesshoumaru stared absently at the weird dogs on the blanket. Softly the elder boy spoke under his breath, "Oyasuminasai ore no otouto..." 

----

Aww that was so kawaii!!  
_InuYasha:_ I was a kid...leave me alone..  
Aww you know you don't want to -Tweaks ears.-  
_InuYasha:_ Keh!


End file.
